An embodiment described herein relates generally to a drive circuit.
A conventional internal floating power supply provided in a drive circuit which drives a load device may be composed of a source follower circuit to curb influence of noise caused by switching. If a size of a transistor is increased to improve power feed performance of the source follower circuit, an amount of drain-to-source current may change due to parasitic capacitance caused between a gate and a drain to destabilize a driving voltage for a gate of a high-side transistor which is composed of a high-withstand-voltage transistor, such as an n-type DMOS. When the driving voltage for the gate is destabilized, the high-side transistor cannot stably output a high-side output signal for driving the load device.